


Together We're Unlimited

by capwilson



Category: Ever After High, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Music, Wicked - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capwilson/pseuds/capwilson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Raven refused to sign The Storybook of Legends it destroyed the relationship she had with Apple for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together We're Unlimited

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place right after 'the tale of legacy day' and goes along with my vid: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lFsrt-rqaqs

 “How could you do that?!” Apple sobs, slamming their bedroom door behind her.  
She throws off her tiara, “We agreed! You said you wouldn’t Raven; this can’t happen!”

  
“Apple…you don’t understand, I-”

  
“Don’t I? I love you Raven. I love you so much. But…we can’t be together! It just doesn’t work that way!”

Raven lets out an exaggerated yelp, “You keep saying that! Why not?”

“Because it just _can’t_!” Apple yells, exhaling deeply, “We’ve been through this hundreds of times. This isn’t right. This isn’t what’s supposed to happen. We don’t get to have a happily ever after together; it’s not what is written. I’ll marry Daring and you…you…”

Raven glares at her, “So you saw it too. You saw what I’ll become. While you get to life your life with Prince Charming…I can’t do it. _I can’t hurt you Apple_.” She walks over to the window.

Apple runs after her, “But you must!! You have to Raven.”  
Raven sighs, shaking her head.

“Look! We’ll go to Headmaster Grimm! You can say you’re sorry! You can sign-“

“No. It’s too late.”

“No it’s not…Please...”

Raven turns around to look at Apple. The girl is heartbroken, makeup streaming down her face. Raven reaches over and cups her cheek. The room is silent for a few minutes, the only noise is Apple’s soft, shaky breaths.

“Come with me,” Raven whispers.

Apple looks at her, “What?”

Raven nods, looking down at her, “Do this with me! Think of what we could do! We could be together. We could be open! We could forget all about _The Storybook of Legends_ and our parents. We can do our own thing. We can live all of our dreams! Just you and I! They’d never bring us down then!”

Apple blinks at her, laughing silently, “Wouldn’t that be something. I wish we could, Raven. I really do.”  
She hugs the taller girl tightly.

“So- so you’ll do it?”

Apple hugs her for a moment longer, before pulling back and turning around.

“Apple...” Raven whispers, her voice breaking.

“I hope you’re happy.”

Apple murmurs, walking over to her side of the room, still facing away from Raven, hand grasping her bed pole.  
Raven stares at her, before nodding and moving to the door. She pauses, her hand on the doorknob, “I hope you’re happy too. I hope you live a happy life with Daring…and...” She swallows, “I really hope you don’t regret this, Apple. The life we could have had together.”  
She waits for another moment, before leaving the room.

Apple stares after her, eyes wide, silent tears streaming down her face. She looks over at the photo of them together on her dresser.

 

_“I hope you’re happy…”_

 

 


End file.
